Kártyák
by KatieWR
Summary: Franada szösszenetek, amiket háttértörténettel kötök össze: Franciaország hosszú játékra hívja félénk kedvesét, aki ebbe beleegyezik. A korhatár a későbbiekre vonatkozik. Jó olvasást hozzá!
1. 00

Kártyák

00.

Matthew kritikusan nézett végig az asztalon. Gondosan megterítve, a legszebb étkészlet, vörös és kék színű magas gyertyák, dísz, és a vacsora is tökéletesen illatozott. A két helyből az asztalfőn lévő széken elegáns, ízléses csomagolásban egy üveg bor (kedvese kedvence, a legjobb évjárat, és két hónapja azzal foglalkozott, hogy meglegyen), úgy tűnt, minden a helyén van.  
- Éhes vagyok – mondta a maci, és lelkesen megindult az asztal felé.  
- Megállj! – lendült utána rémülten a gazdája, és még éppen időben kapta fel a bocsot, mielőtt még mancsába gyűrve a sötétkék abroszt magára rántotta volna az egész vacsorát mindenestül. – Már kaptál enni te haspók, nem nyúlhatsz az ünnepi vacsorához, érted? – mondta remélhetőleg feddő hangsúllyal, és megrezzent, mikor a csengő hangja végigszaladt a házon.  
Vett egy mély levegőt, igyekezett elűzni gyomrából az ideges remegést, és megindult az ajtó felé, karjaiban a medvével. A bejárat melletti tükörben vetett még magára egy pillantást, aztán rágrimaszolt a tükörképére, és ajtót nyitott. A lélegzete is elállt egy pillanatra, amikor meglátta a férfit.  
- Szervusz, gyönyörűm – ragyogott rá Francis mosollyal, és megölelte, csak finoman, megsimogatta a hátát, adott egy puszit az arcára, ami miatt zavartan lehajtotta a fejét.  
- Szi…a – súgta, s arrébb lépett az ajtóból, hogy beengedje. Ekkor tűnt fel a kezében lévő hatalmas csokor rózsa, amit rögtön felé is nyújtott.  
- Boldog Valentin napot, mon cher.  
- Oh… De… Mondtam… mondtam, hogy ne vegyél virágot… – motyogta zavarban, mire Francis elmosolyodott, kivette a macit a kezéből, a földre tette, majd ugyanazt a kezét az ajkaihoz emelte, hogy lágy csókot leheljen rá.  
- A téli kertemből vannak – válaszolta aztán, kedvesen, puha hangon. – Pár nap, és elvirágoznának.  
- Köszönöm – susogta. – Köszönöm szépen. Hozok nekik vázát… addig ülj csak le.  
Nem tudta leküzdeni zavarát a vacsora alatt, pedig annyira igyekezett! Francis mindenért megdicsérte, őszintén és kedvesen, nagyon hálás volt a borért is, fel is bontotta nyomban, és az ínyencek élvezetével kóstolt bele pohárcsilingelés után. A kék szemek ragyogtak, és ettől ő is elmosolyodott kissé, örült, ha boldognak látta a férfit.  
- Jöhet a te ajándékod, rendben? – szólalt meg a desszert után, és felemelkedett a helyéről. Térült-fordult, a csomagjától visszatérvén egyenesen hozzá lépdelt, letérdelt elé. Zavartan összevonta szemöldökeit, Francis csak mosolygott, és felé nyújtott egy téglalap alakú dobozt, mely széltében-hosszában alig volt kisebb, mint a nyitott tenyere, és kinyújtott ujjai, magassága talán öt-hat centiméter. Ezüstös csomagolás és vörös masni ölelte körül. – Ez itt a tiéd.  
Elvette a dobozt, ölébe rakva kezdte lassan bontogatni. Súlyából ítélve nem lehet édesség, a doboz túl nagy ékszernek, vagy más egyéb, a súlyával egyenértékű, általa elképzelhető dolognak. A csomagolás lekerülése sem segített túl sokat: fémdoboz volt, sötétkék, ezüstszín minták tekeredtek rajta. Óvatosan levette a tetejét.  
Két sor kártyaféle feküdt benne, pont akkorák, hogy elférjenek. Felemelt egyet, és rájött, hogy a hátulját látja: sötétkék papír, míves minta, ezüsttel. Megfordítva hófehér gyöngybetűkkel egy szót látott rajta, Francis kecses, kissé oldalra dőlő, régies kézírása: _„ölelés"._ Megfordított egy következőt is: _„csók"_, majd még egyet: _„bók"_, és még egyet: _„randevú". _Aztán egész sort, olyasmik szerepeltek a kissé vastag papírkártyákon, mint _„kérés", „csend", „szünet", „egyedüllét", „vacsora", „séta"_ és egy sor egészen hétköznapi dolog, amit követtek olyasmi homályos értelmű szavak, mint _„összebújás" _vagy _„szeretgetés", _és aztán olyasmik, amiktől megremegett a keze, lángra gyúlt az arca, és ideges bukfencet vetett a gyomra. Zavartan, segélykérően nézett a férfira, aki türelmesen megvárta, hogy figyelme újra rávetüljön.  
- Ezt nem teljesen értem, Francis – suttogta nagyon halkan, bocsánatkérőn. Valójában egyáltalán nem értette. A francia a dobozon nyugvó kezére tette a kezét, a másikat a combjára simította, és komolyan nézett a szemeibe.  
- Ez egy játék – mondta lassan. – És mielőtt megijednél tőle, mondom, hogy csak akkor játszunk, ha te is szeretnéd. Egyáltalán nem kényszer, mert ez érted van. A kártyákat te használhatod, mindegyiket egyszer, bár van, amiből többet készítettem, és vannak üresek is, amikre azt írhatsz, amit csak szeretnél. A játék addig tart, míg el nem használod az utolsót is, de időmegkötés nincs – van száz és ezer évünk rá. – Francis lágyan rámosolygott, és megcirógatta idegesen összeránduló kezét. – A többi egyszerű: ha felmutatsz nekem egy lapot, akkor azt én megteszem neked, hacsak az időzónák nem akadályoznak. Abban az esetben viszont jövök, ahogy csak tudok. – Erre halovány mosolyra rándultak ajkai. – Természetesen nem muszáj használnod őket, bármikor, bárhol kérhetsz bármit nélkülük is, ahogyan eddig. Mit szólsz, kedves?  
Zavartan hallgatta, maga elé nézett, aztán a dobozon pihenő kezeikre, és arra gondolt, hogy végül is ezek maguktól is megtörténnének, nem? Hiszen Francis bizonyára nem írt fel semmi olyat, amit nem tenne meg neki – kérdés az, hogy ő mit tud kezdeni a lehetőséggel. Halkan sóhajtott.  
- M-most kell elkezdenünk…? – kérdezte óvatosan.  
- Amikor szeretnéd – hangzott a kedves válasz. – Nyugodtan tedd el őket, és vedd elő, amikor jónak látod.  
- Rendben – biccentett. – Akkor majd előveszem – suttogta. – Köszönöm, Francis.  
- Nagyon szívesen – mosolygott rá, és felállt, majd finoman felhúzta magához, hogy megölelhesse.


	2. 01

01.

Francis kikötötte, hogy ő nem csinálhat kártyákat, maximum majd akkor, ha ezeket elhasználta. Azt is mondta, hogy pontosan tudja, hány darab van, és mik vannak rajtuk, tehát nem tudja őket csak úgy elsuvasztani. Elismételte azt is, hogy rengeteg idejük van, nem kell sietnie. Szóval… miután a doboz legaljára tette az olyan kártyákat, amiknek még a gondolatától is kellemetlen idegesség kúszott a gyomrába, és remegett és félt, hogy soha nem lesz képes ilyesmit kérni és engedni, hiába írta fel őket Francis, inkább megszemlélte azokat, amik olyan átlagosnak tűntek.  
Összesen három olyat talált, amin nem szerepelt semmi, ezekből az egyiket a másik kettő mellé tette, amit próbaképpen akart elhasználni.

Az Uniós találkozók mindig egy merő unalomból állnak, s ráadásul valami hülyeség miatt nem tarthatták Brüsszelben, úgyhogy alig fél nappal a kezdés előtt átcuccoltak Párizsba. Hogy miért pont őhozzá, azt ne kérdezze senki, mert legszívesebben leüvöltötte volna az ötletgazdáról a hajat mérgében, de természetesen ezt egy úriember nem teszi meg, és amúgy is. Hát akkor jó házigazda lesz, és senki nem szenved hiányt semmiben, amíg ő nyugodtan elamőbázza a megbeszélést Spanyolországgal.  
Éppen vérre menő csatát vívtak, mikor megrezzent a zsebe, és egy kéjesen erotikus női hangú „Ahh"* hagyta el a telefonját. Németország zavartan megakadt a mondandójában, Ausztria félrenyelte a vizét, Anglia a zsebéhez kapott, mire ő bocsánatkérően elmosolyodott.  
- Az enyém, elnézést – mondta, és az asztal alatt rápillantott az üzenetre. Fénykép, az egyik kártyáról, amit korábban Kanadának adott. _„Találkozó"_ hirdette, mire széles vigyor kúszott az arcára, és visszaírt, hogy most rögtön nem megy, de sietni fog. Az újabb hanghatás előtt azonban lenémította a készüléket. A következő fénykép egy másik kártyát ábrázolt: _„csók"_, és ezúttal a kép szélére a környezetből került, az ott… Kipislogott az ablakon, az Eiffel-torony alig pár utcányira magasodott a tér másik oldalán. Senki nem értette, miért rohan kifelé a megbeszélés végeztével olyan idült vigyorral az arcán.

Matthew összébb húzta magán a kabátját, idefent kissé hűvös volt a szél miatt, de alapjába véve egészen kellemes idő. Gondolt egyet, és elővette az üres papírt, fehér ceruzával írt rá, apró betűkkel.  
_ „Virágot nem hozhatsz, és ezt többször használhatom"._  
Lefotózta, ezt is elküldte a másik kettő mellé, és csak várt. Tudta, hogy megbeszélés van, és direkt úgy is készült, hogy kell valamennyit várnia, de… türelmes volt. Ilyesmiben könnyű volt annak lennie.  
Mégis meglódult a szívverése, amikor meglátta a szőke üstököt alant, egyre türelmetlenebbül várta a pillanatot, mikor a kék szemekbe nézhet, és hirtelen izgatottsággal kevert idegesség rántotta görcsbe a gyomrát. Nem értette miért, de hirtelen el akart rohanni, elbújni, hogy ő itt sincs, itt sem volt; és mindennél jobban akarta, hogy Francis végre ideérjen. Megmarkolta a korlátot, erősen szorította, hogy még ha akarna, se tudjon ellépni, és elmosolyodott, mikor látta kedvesét közeledni.  
Csak egy pillanat volt, ahogy összesimultak, és ő szorosan bújt hozzá, arcát a vállába fúrva, belélegezve az illatát. Hallotta a lélegzetének hangját, siethetett, nagyon siethetett, és ahogy a karjaiban tartja, szorosan, erősen, védelmezőn, hirtelen melege lett. Most nem ijedt meg az érintéseitől, nem rezdült meg a simításoktól, nem akart elhúzódni, mint korábban, most valahogy annyira békés volt.  
Francis halk, és vidáman rezgő hangja, ahogy megszólalt, csak köszönt, és felemelte a fejét, majd kissé hátrébb lépett tőle, hogy muszáj legyen felnéznie rá. Zavarban volt, és amikor a férfi közelebb hajolt hozzá, kissé elfordult, összeszorította a szemeit. A francia ajkai hűvös arcának simultak, ám egy pillanaton belül elvörösödött, felforrósodott.  
- Semmi baj, kicsim, semmi baj – suttogta halk, forró hangon nem messze a fülétől, és az a simogató puhaság siklott a bőrén, míg el nem érte ajkait. Megrezzent, szeretett volna ijedten elhúzódni, de Francis ujjai a tarkójára siklottak, gyengéden tartották meg, és annyira jól csinálta, hogy végül mégsem akart elmozdulni, csak hagyta, engedte, egészen a karjaiba simult, és csak halványan remélte, hogy a remegése nem túl feltűnő.  
Őrült tempóban vert a szíve, amikor szemüvegére vigyázva arcát a szerelme kabátjába temette, és a levegőt is kapkodta. Érezte a szoros ölelést, ajkai bizseregtek, a szemeit még mindig nem merte kinyitni.  
- Mi lenne, ha felmennénk a lakásomra? Vége van a mai ülésnek, főznék neked valami finomat, mit szólsz? – A válasza félig gondolat volt, félig olyan halk és zavart motyogás, hogy még ő maga sem értette, nem, hogy Francis. – Mathieu?  
- Én csak… én csak azt mondtam, hogy… hogy szeretném, ha megint… – nagy levegő, óvatosan, szégyenlősen felnézett, majd lesütötte a szemeit – ha megint megcsókolnál… – susogta, és nem volt benne biztos, hogy ezúttal hallható volt.  
A férfi azonban az álla alá nyúlt, és finoman felemelte a fejét, hogy újabb csókot válthassanak, s az megint olyan bizsergető, zavarba hozó, de varázslatos volt, mint az előbb. Pedig csak az ajkaik simultak össze, Francis úgy kényeztettette puhán, mégis szenvedélyesen, és boldogan rámosolygott, mikor elváltak, ő elkapta a tekintetét, belékapaszkodott, hogy remegősre sikerült léptei ellenére legyen valami biztos pontja. Hallotta, hogy a másik halkan kuncog, de magához karolta, úgy terelgette lefelé a toronyból lassacskán, türelmesen, és vigyorogva, ami annyira nem volt rá jellemző.  
Eddig nem csókolóztak túl sokszor, mert Francis bár nagyon figyelt rá, mindig olyan pillanatot választott, amikor ő halálra rémült a kísérlettől, maga sem tudta, pontosan miért, talán azért, mert idejét sem tudta, mikor engedett ilyen közel magához bárkit; kinek engedte, hogy hozzáérjen, és ki volt, aki utoljára megfogta a kezét. Talán az is Franciaország volt, évszázadokkal ezelőtt. De a férfi türelmes volt vele, és csak lassan közeledett hozzá, a társaságát kedvelte, beszélgetni szeretett, a túlzott közelséget is kezdte megszokni, a csók pedig… a mostani csók egyenesen varázslatosan jó volt.

*: ha valaki nézett BBC Sherlockot, annak ismerős lehet, (aki meg nem, az írja be YT-re, hogy "Sherlock Text Alert" ;), de ez csak poén volt, Francis biztosan lenémítja a telefonját a megbeszélések előtt.


	3. 02

03.

Zúgott körülötte a tömeg, és ezt nevezhetik igazi pániknak, rémülten kapdosta a tekintetét, hátha lát kiutat, de semmi, mindenhol csak emberek, millió ember, és a gyomra is felkavarodott a tömegtől, a lökdösődéstől, a hőségtől. Majdnem felkiáltott rémületében, mikor egy test hozzásimult, és valaki átkarolta a derekát.  
- Shh, nyugalom, csak én vagyok – suttogta Francis a fülébe, mire ő reszketve fúrta arcát az ingébe, és szorosan bújt hozzá.  
- Kérlek… kérlek, menjünk olyan helyre, ahol nincsenek ilyen sokan… - Valójában legszívesebben bezárkózott volna egy sötét, légkondicionált szobába, egyedül. Talán a francia is tudhatta ezt, mert pár perc múlva kikeveredtek a tömegből, az épületből, és leültette egy padra, viszonylag csend volt, és nem sok ember járt arra, értsd: öt méteren belül senki nem tartózkodott. Halkan, megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.  
- Mindjárt jövök – ígérte Francis, ahogy megveregette a vállát, és felállt mellőle. Alig három perc múlva visszatért egy üveg behűtött ásványvízzel, megnedvesítve vele egy zsebkendőt, finoman megtörölgette vele az arcát, és rámosolygott. – Jobban vagy? – kérdezte kedvesen.  
- Igen, azt hiszem – biccentett, és átvéve a palackot, az arcához simította. – Tömegiszonyom van, úgy tűnik. Nemzet létemre… - megrázta a fejét, aztán óvatosan a férfi vállának döntötte. – Ne haragudj… - kérte halkan.  
- Ugyan, miért haragudnék? – kérdezte, ahogy átkarolta, és megsimogatta a vállát. Nem kellett volna feltennie a kérdést.  
- Mert már megint csak a baj van velem, és te annyira vártad ezt a kiállítást, én meg elrontom itt neked… valamelyik testvéredet kellett volna elhoznod inkább…  
- De én neked szerettem volna megmutatni – válaszolta.  
- Sajnálom – susogta megbicsakló hangon, és szipogott egy kicsit. Rettenetesen dühös volt magára, amiért minimálisan sem képes élvezni a művészeti kiállítást, pedig Francis annyit mesélt róla, és ő is kíváncsi volt rá, de abba nem gondolt bele, hogy amiért a férfi annyira lelkesedik, azért egész Párizs is fog, és rengetegen lesznek. Ő pedig egyszerűen képtelen elviselni annyi embert. – Jobban vagyok – jelentette ki hirtelen, és felegyenesedett. – Vissza is mehetünk – mondta.  
- Megint rosszul leszel – rázta fejét a kedvese. – Nem mehetsz tömegbe – tiltakozott, és a hangjába féltő gondoskodás vegyült.  
- Akkor… majd megvárlak itt, és-  
- Ne viccelj már, mindjárt a nyakunkba szakad az ég.  
- Hiszen nem vagyok cukorból – motyogta.  
- Annyira nem fontos az egész – legyintett. – Menjünk haza, mit szólsz?  
- De… azt mondtad, szeretnél beszélni a festőkkel, és a fényképészekkel, és a művészellátó vezetőjével, meg azzal a művészettörténész hölggyel, akinek most jelent meg a könyve… - Francis a homlokát ráncolta, és egy pillanatig tökéletes értetlenség látszott az arcán, ami nem sokszor fordult elő vele.  
- Miért akarod, hogy itt hagyjalak egyedül? – kérdezte.  
- Nem akarom – rázta fejét Matthew. – De annyira készültél erre a napra, nem akarom, hogy lemaradj róla miattam.  
- De hát te ennél sokkal fontosabb vagy! – fogta meg a kezeit. A fiú nemet intett a fejével, és nem nézett fel. – Ugyan, Mathieu, kincsem, ne gondolj már butaságokat. Nincsen semmi baj, rendben? Máskor is lesz kiállítás, és bármikor megkereshetem a művészeket, úgyhogy egyáltalán nem fontos.  
- De…  
- Nincs de, és most megyünk, rendben? – Francis nem beszélt hozzá más hangon, mint eddig, mégis visszanyelte az erőtlen tiltakozást.  
- Rendben – visszhangozta engedelmesen. Elvégre hagyni, hogy döntsenek a feje felett, és azt tenni, amit mondanak neki, könnyű volt. Elég sokáig csinálta ahhoz, hogy ne jelentsen gondot.  
Szótlanul ült az autóban, hallgatta a híreket. Persze, ott is a kiállításról volt szó, és Francis sóhajtott egyet. Biztosan mérges, vagy legalábbis csalódott, és nem is tudta, melyik lenne rosszabb, ha megmondaná neki, és biztosan csak azért nem mondja, mert nem akarja megbántani. Alig értek oda, ő egyszerűen nem bírta tovább, elnézést suttogva bevágtatott a vendégszobába és magára csukta az ajtót. Az ajtónak dőlve halkan elsírta magát, és mikor a férfi kopogtatott az ajtaján, addig kotorászott a táskájában, míg meg nem találta a kártyákat, amiket mostanában mindig magánál tartott. Az ajtó alatt kicsúsztatta az _egyedüllét_et.

Késő este volt már, mikor Franciaország beosont Kanadához, a fiú háttal aludt az ajtónak, és meg sem rezzent a közeledtére. Elnézte a könnyáztatta arcát, ahogy összehúzza magát a paplan alatt, és csak halovány sejtelme volt arról, mi borította ki ennyire. Óvatosan odafeküdt mellé, és hajnalban valamikor érezte, hogy Mathieu felé fordul és megfogja az egyik kezét. Csókot lehelt a kézfejére és aludt tovább.  
- Tényleg itt aludtál mellettem? – kérdezte halkan reggel, amikor felülve megpróbálta kidörgölni az álmot a szemeiből.  
- Ugye nem baj? – kérdezett vissza, mire a lila szemek meglepetten pislogtak rá. Mathieu sokkal édesebb volt a szemüvege nélkül.  
- Nem… dehogy baj – rázta meg a fejét.  
- Az első éjszakánk együtt – jelentette ki fennkölten. A fiú szája sarka mosolyra rándult aztán mélyet sóhajtott.  
- Sokkal jobbnak kellett volna lennie – suttogta lehajtott fejjel.  
- Semmi sem lehet tökéletes – legyintett Francis, mire a másik félhangosan motyogott valami olyasmit, hogy „én pláne nem".  
- Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtál rendesen körülnézni a kiállításon.  
- Még mindig ezen rágódsz? – Apró biccentés. Most ő sóhajtott, majd felült és megfogta a fiú egyik kezét, finoman cirógatta a bőrét. – Kismillió kiállítás megnyitón voltam már; ez csak azért volt különleges, mert szerettem volna megmutatni. Ha ez téged megnyugtat, visszamehetünk később, amikor már nincsenek olyan sokan.  
- Megígéred? – kérdezte halkan, fürkészőn felnézve.  
- Megígérem – biztosította, mire Mathieu megnyugodni látszott, és még mosolygott is. Aztán odahajolt hozzá és adott egy csókot a szájára.


End file.
